Fox Hill
by Tono Radish
Summary: Fuku Niji is coming out as next semester of ouran. in other words honny and mori have graduated. in his time at the ouran achademy we learn some very... uhh well youll just have to read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Fox Hosting

Here we go! The first day of my freshman year! Go first years! I took a long stride to my class and finally made it. I stepped into the room and to my surprise, the class was mostly girls and some seemingly faceless boys. I took a seat at the desk closest to the door, So up front to the right.

"um hi, I'm Haruka Kanakura, welcome to class 1-A." she had a warm smile and two ribboned buns on her brunette head. "hows it going? My name is Fuku Niji. You have lovely hair." she turned pinkish in her cheeks but then she started to inspect me, "oh my thank you. You have very interesting eyes, one blue and one brown? Tell me are you in the host club?" "... Host Club?" "oh yes there's a host club full of handsome gentleman who entertain their guests, my big sister, who's a 2nd, told me all about them. There's Haruhi Fujioka, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Kyoya Otori, and Tamaki Suoh. They had 2 other members but they graduated." "R- Really!"

After school Kanakura chan led me to music room 3. She swung open the door, "I know you're not open yet, but I have a new host for you!" she pushed me forward. ... She was right, they were all so beautiful... I can't handle it! It's like a thousand rays of sunshine burning into my eyes. It burns, but I can't help but look!

"Welcome newcomers, what are your names?" asked a beautiful blond in grand gestures. "I'm Haruka Kanakuro. My sister is a frequent guest of Haruhi." "yes of course the resemblance is uncanny. You're both so lovely." Kanakuro Chan turned bright red, he turned to me... And I did the same. "my my, who might you be?" "F-Fuku Niji!" "well well, how may I help you?" "I-I-I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I-" in this situation, his face was very close to mine, and I couldn't help but studder. "Uh... Yes Tamaki, this is Fuku Niji, he would like to become a host."

"well then let's take a look at him shall we?" two voices said in unison. These must be the Hitachiins... No one said they were twins! They moved Tamaki away and started inspecting me, touching me, and asking me questions. "well the red hair is definitely interesting." said the one on the left. "yes and the two different colored eyes are nice, but I'm afraid his hair is too shaggy." "yes Kaoru, but that's a simple fix." "indeed, very well then, with the okay we can fix him." Tamaki came up to me, "yes, he will be just perfect! Hop to it!"

They picked me up by the arms and sprinted to a room in the back. They started touching me and fiddling with my hair and feeling me up! Its getting too hot in here! It was finally over, I swear I wouldn't be able to take anymore! They told me to wait behind the curtain while they announced me. "And now the new Fuki Niji!" the curtains opened.

"um how does it look?" "Niji kun! You look adorable! Almost like a girl! ... Wait... Mommy, is Fuku-" "no, you're fine this time." mommy? Oh yeah Kanakura said something about this, so the black haired one is Kyoya. "umm I'm not a girl, haha if I was how would I be able to host?" there was a dumb struck silence. "haha okay? So what's the first thing I should do?" "worry not my friend! I Host King Tamaki Suoh shall personally train you!" "really!" "yes! Now let's get started before hosting hours begin!"

He started to teach me all kinds of things. Theres more to hosting than I thought? Wait why am I doing this again? Oh yeah I was asked to by Kanakura chan! "Alright, now when holding a glass, extend your pinky as a cushion to reduce noise." I picked up a glass and tried to follow his example. But it was still a little loud. "here let's try like this." he went behind me and guided my hand with his... Pink... No bright red! Tamaki noticed, "hmm? Is something wrong? ... Your not falling for me are you?" he said in a sarcastic tone. "no way!" I quickly answered.

Hosting hours began and I was super nervous, but lucky for me Kanakura requested me, so I wouldn't be totally alone. "so Niji kun, why did you join the host club?" asked a black haired girl named Kikiyo. Well I couldn't tell them a bland story about being asked by a class mate who was sitting right next to her... Let's see, "well I wanted to be able to entertain young beautiful ladies like yourself." I smiled. I think it worked? "oh wow, your eyes are amazing, I've never seen eyes like that, they're so beautiful!" said a brown haired girl named Saki. "Yes but not a beautiful as yours. So deep, so cool, I hope you won't see through me and desires." I leaned in. She blushed. THANK YOU TAMAKI SUOH! if not for his tips I would be dead!

Hosting hours ended and I got a few requests! I feel so proud of myself! The door opened, "hello hosts. Is Haruhi still here?" it was a dude! Was he- is he thank kind of persuasion! "GAH! No it's not like that! Haruhi is my friend! Uh I'm Kasanoda. Don't get on my bad side or you're dead!" he growled at me, "haha pleasure to meet you!" I smiled, "can we be friends too?" he looked at me, "yeah sure whatever." "haha, so Kasanoda since we're buddies wanna hang out?" he walked up to me, "hey... Uh are you a chick?" "what?" "nothing!" "huh, I wonder? Lately allot of people have been asking me that? Maybe I should start dressing like one or something?" "huh! No I was just kidding!" "so was I haha. So Kasanoda do you like kick the can?" "Uh yeah." "let's play sometime okay?" "yeah sure." "hey why don't I invite Haruhi!" I ran over to the bonus room to find... "A GIRL!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Fox's Type

"IM SORRY!" I ran out of that room. "H-h-Haruhi's a girl?" "so he knows... What should we do Kaoru?" "eh!" "Hikaru It was bound to happen eventually... But still, I have the feeling... He knew from the start." "you Pervert! And I believed in you!" "Tamaki I didn't mean it! I swear I thought she was a guy!" "What should we do Tono? He's filth, we should induce amnesia and kick him out!" "I have the bats Hikaru!" "please! Haruhi isn't even my type! I swear it was an accident!" "so my little girl isn't good enough for you!" "that's not what I meant!" "oh so she is? You want to take our daughter?" "not you too Kyoya!"

They kept screaming at me and then Haruhi came out, "look Guys as part of the host club, he was bound to find out eventually... Just why does it always happen this way?" "Haruhi! Are you alright! Did that pervert do anything to you!" "no Tamaki senpai." "so Niji, you in love?" asked the twins. "no I'm not! I told you Haruhi isn't my type." "then who is?" they asked.

"maybe it's that Kanakura chick?" "maybe he likes dumb girls?" "maybe fat girls?" "maybe men?" "okay guys can you stop talking?" I interrupted. They got a creepy look on their face, "so who's your type? The gentleman, cool, symetry, or maybe... Your more into a guy like Tamaki?" my face became red. "heh heh heh hey tono! You have a customer!" Tamaki turned around, "but of course, after all we hosts cater to all kinds of customers." he smiled and pulled me in, "now what should we do first my prince?"

"actually no." "I agree with Hikaru, we'er the only ones who get to do things like that." "yeah, quit stealing our stuff." they huffed and Tamaki let me go.

The next day I was sleepy, and thats because I was up all night thinking about yesterdays club activities. I couldn't get Tamaki out of my mind! I sat down for class and Kanakuro stood beside me, "hey you did a pretty good job yesterday! I didn't know you had it in you!" she gave me a slap on the back, "so what do you have planned today?" "I think the club said something about a theme, since spring is in the air its probably something to do with that." Kanakuro looked out the window, "I hope it doesn't rain..." "hmm?" "oh nothing, Id better get back to my seat!" she hopped away and I looked out the window... Rain huh?

Class went by in a flash and I motioned my way to the host club. I opened the door and there was Tamaki crying In a corner, "what happened to him?" I asked. "today's theme was to take in the beauty of spring, but with the rain I'm afraid it's canceled. It's a shame really, i mean we always make the most money when the host club dresses up," said Kyoya. "we can still dress up?" "not without a garden." "why don't we just change costumes?" "we ordered these for today." "don't you have next weeks cosplay?" "yes?" "let's wear those now and next week wear this weeks cosplay." "I suppose that could work?" "YES MOMMY LET'S DO IT! THATS MY BOY BEING HELPFUL!" "Tamaki! I'm glad youre feeling better! Alright guys lets suit up!"

I didn't know at the time but the cosplay was just a suit, I didn't intend a pun I swear. I wonder what we're dressing up as next week? I got dressed and walked over to my section where girls started to sit. "wow this rain is a Downer." said Saki. "yeah definitely," said Kikiyo. While the other girls chattered Kanakura stayed quiet looking outside, "Kanakura chan, are you alright?" she snapped out of her trance, "oh yes I'm fine!" "are you sure?" "yes Niji kun." she still seemed off, and it's a Host's job to make sure his customers are happy! I stood up and stepped lightly over to Kanakura, "may I sit here?" she looked up turning pink. "Uh sure!" I took a seat. The other girls looked a little jealous, "you're all so cute," I smiled. What? they were, the pink, the High school jealousy. It was absolutely adorable. They all turned red at that moment.

Then lightning struck an the lights went out. There was a cry from the girls in the host club. The only thing you could see was the lightning that would crash from the window. Once my eyes adjusted to the dark I found Kanakuro was gone. I looked under the table to find a shivering, tearing, teenage girl. "Kanakura, are you... Afraid of lightning?" she didnt open her eyes, she just tightened herself into a ball. I crouched down, "it's alright Kanakura-" the thunder clapped and the lighting crashed. She just became even more afraid, how can I blame her, the lights are out and it's storming like a mad man out there.

I put my hand on her shoulder, "Haruka, I'm coming under okay?" her eyes opened a bit. And then shut as the storm grew louder. I went under the table and put my arm around her, "it's alright." she rested her head on my shoulder. Then almost on cue the lights came on and the storm softened a bit, "wheres Niji?" one of the girls asked. "and Kanakura?" "and Haruhi?" everyone was looking around. "hey it's alright now, come on." Kanakura nodded her head and we Both rose from under the table, but eyes weren't on us. Nope, they were all glued on the sight of Haruhi Fujioka rapped in Tamaki Suoh's arms.

"oh my god! What a pair!" "quick get out your cameras!" the girls were yelling. Haruhi flashed her eyes open and ran back over to her fan girls. "sorry about that, I was just a little spooked," she, or in their eyes, he said. So after that hosting went on as usual, and no one saw Kanakura or me sitting under the table, I guess that's a good thing because we don't want rumors spreading around about the hosts. That's probably bad for business and I'm sure Kyoya would kill me.

Well hosting hours were over and two identical boys I wish I wasn't so familiar with crept up behind me, "So Kanakuro's your type." oh god, "no she isn't." "you cant fool us, we saw you guys." "I was just doing my job." "yeah a little too well." "ok guys it doesn't even matter. I told you she's not my type so leave her out of This." "then what is your type?" I hesitated for a minute, "do you two really wanna know?" they nodded, "yes yes" I leant into they're ears, "..." they're eyes grew wide, "are you serious!" "yes indeed." "oh my god!" "but it makes sense!" the two were screaming at eachother in disbelief when Tamaki walked up, "what are you shady twins yelling about?" "F-FUKU NIJI LIKES MEN?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Fox And His Prey

"Oh Kaoru, promise me you won't ever leave my side!" "Hikaru I could never do that!" "Kaoru, what if one of these girls should take you away?" "That won't happen Hikaru." "Then prove it to me tonight." they became really close. In the mist of the girls squealing I spoke, "you know you guys are really mean." "what are you talking about? Don't you see how tender we are with each other?" "yeah, but what about us?" "what?" "as a host it is your job to make these girls happy." "they are." "I'm not finished, your giving them the dry treats man." "what?" "you know how when a puppy complains or does a good job you give it a doggy treat? Well if you were a dog would you take the dry treat or the steak? I for one would like the steak. And besides don't these lovely ladies deserve a treat?" all the female eyes became big, "they know what I'm talking about." the boys hesitated. Hikaru started, "Kaoru I won't be doing this for the girls, I'm doing this because you're all mine." "h-Hikaru." and so in a tender embrace, their faces came closer and closer together until there was no longer any distance between them.

There came a huge cheer from the girls and I. "alright Haruka, I won the bet pay up." "yeah yeah fine. I can't believe you got them to do it." Kanakuro and I became pretty close, but not close enough for her to know my secret, but close enough to go by first names. Obviously if Haruka didn't know I was gay then the others didn't either, in other words business is booming down here at the host club.

I walked over to where Haruhi was and got an idea... "Haruhi... pretty much all the hosts are obsessed with you right?" "sadly yeah. Why?" "no reason." I stepped away and continued to linger, you see my customers were still at The Twin's table so I had a few seconds free time. I checked out the calendar, "oh look valentines day is just around the corner... And I'm a host... This gives me an idea..."

"Fuku, what are you doing?" "Looking at the calendar. Actually it seems valentines is around the corner and I want to do something special." she turned pink, "oh you wanna do something special?" "uh yeah! It's valentines! I mean it's like the biggest holiday in the first semester, well at least in my opinion. The lovey dovey look in the girls' eyes! It's priceless, girls in love are so cute." she hesitated, "so I'm cute?" "what? Sure? Wait! With who!" "that's my secret haha." "come on I'm your best friend!" "you can find out on valentines." "you're no fun." "that's how I am haha."

Here it is! The Valentines Day Rush! Or at least that's what the twins called it? Apparently it was a game to see who could charm the most girls and see who ended up getting the most chocolate. It was a cruel, rude, inconsiderate, and absolutely obnoxious game... But we all agreed, sadly i helped come up with the idea. the prize ended up being a date with Haruhi. Not my thing but hey, at least she looks like a guy?

"let the games begin!" yelled Tamaki. The girls flooded into the room. I have two missions, get the most chocolate and find out who Haruka likes. right off the bat I got 4 boxes of chocolate from my daily girls. Haruka wasn't here yet though. I kept going as fast as I could, flirting and charming the girls. It was easy because in a way we were on a similar wave length, plus thanks to my hitachiin twins incident, girls have been giving me thank you chocolates.

A steady flow of candy came by me, and by the end of the day at the club, I had a decent amount. But I was tied.

"so Tamaki, what did you have to do to get all those chocolates?" "Niji, why do you want the date so badly?" "I could say the same to you." "my daughter shouldn't have to waste her time dating at such a young age!" "isn't it creepy that her 'dad' wants to date her?"

It kept going back and forth until Kyoya cut in, "facts are you're both tied. So neither of you can get the date." "don't I have a say in this?" yelled Haruhi. I jumped in, "yes! You do! Haruhi who would you rather go out with?" "neither of you! Now let me go home." "Haruhi, what about daddy? Doesnt your daddy get any candy from his loving daughter?" "no." "mommy!"

"well I guess that's alright I don't need the date-" "Fuku!" I turned around, "Haruka? What's up?" she ran up to me as red as a beet. "uh... Well..." she shoved at me a box of chocolates, "Fuku Niji I really like you!" the host club gasped. A slight smile came across my face, "this is great!" "you mean-" "thank you so much Haruka! Now I have one more than Tamaki! I WIN! Haruka you're the best friend I could ever ask for!"

"..." the club sat in silence. "what? Anyway I'll see you Saturday Haruhi!" with that I ran out of the room. Now to make the best purchase ever! Huh? I never did find out who Haruka likes... Oh well that's her business. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Fox's Hole

Here it is, the magical Saturday, aka mah date with Haruhi! Oh yeah... She's a girl... Crap. Well a dike is close enough. I opened the door and took a left.

Ding dong

The door was answered by an angry transvestite. I didn't know it was genetic? "why hello and who might you be?" "well well you must be Ranka Fujioka. You look absolutely lovely. Haruhi talks about you all the time." she doesn't really, I just bought this info from Kyoya. "my my how charming, so you're a class mate of my darling daughter and handsome to! What brings you to our home?" "I own the apartment next door." I peeked in behind him to find a pissed off Haruhi, "you what?" she stormed to the door. "yeah after I left the host club the other day I payed cash for that place and sent the old owner to a cottage in Karuizawa. So it all works out."

"oh my so you're our neighbor now? Well I would love to be seen with you any time. Oh I'm late for work. See you later." "bye bye! Haruhi your dad is so pretty! Why didn't you tell me?" "oh my god..." "so are you ready to go on that date?" "do I have to?" "you bet! Or I'm buying a room for each member of the host club." "let me get ready..." "cough cough." "wot you please come in..."thank you so much! I'll just sit at the table."She was ready and we stepped outside of her home.

"So Niji, you like men so why did you want this date so badly?" "would you really have wanted to go out with Tamaki?" "okay point taken, but in all seriousness why go as far as buying the room next door?" "well I had the Idea a while ago, but mainly... I wanted to keep Tamaki all to myself. I'm not the crazy jealous type or anything but based on what I know now- I mean... I think if he went on this date with you, he might start to think he's more than your dad. I'm happy the way I am now, even if Tamaki is out of my reach. I just wanna keep him as close as I can. I know it's selfish..." "so what did you have planned?" "you'll see!"

I didn't think Haruhi would be the type to ride a limo and enjoy it so we took the public bus... Which I'm sure was filled with disease, but Haruhi seemed to be okay with it. And was always in perfect health so it can't be that bad? Unless she's built up an immunity to it? Crap...

We got off the bus and Luckily I wasn't dead. We stepped off to a large shopping center. "so we're going shopping?" "well you see I don't know that much about you, so I figured this was a good idea. I know it's supposed to be a date but before that why don't we try to learn a little bit about each other? Then after that..." I leant into her ear and whispered, "we can scare the living day lights out of the host club that happens to be hiding in that bush over there." "why would we do that?" "aren't you mad they're making you waste your Saturday going on a pointless date with a gay?" she thought about it, "ya okay let's get started."

Wether I liked it or not I was actually having a fun time... Although we kept stopping for food, but I made it work, "you know you're so cute when you eat?" she swallowed and gave me a smile, which was code for 'choke on this hosts!' we laughed and went into a movie.

I wasn't paying attention to the movie. Just her, this may have started out as a joke but... I think... No way! I'm gay remember? I put my arm around her, wait what am I doing? You know she is kinda cute... I mean for a girl! And she's interesting. I mean I learned allot about her on this... date. We actually have some stuff in common.

After the movie it was getting kinda late, "that was a wonderful date Haruhi." "yeah, I had more fun than I thought I would." "hey why don't we finish this like a real date?" "what?" I leant down to her cheek and kissed her. "let's do this again sometime, k?" I smiled. She blushed and nodded.

"HARUHI HOW COULD YOU SAY YES TO THAT!" "Tamaki, right on cue." "What?" "Revenge!" Haruhi and I said in unison. "that's what you get for wasting my Saturday," she said. "not a total waste, I got a kiss ;)" "yeah but you like men." "true enough haha." with that the date ended and somewhere in the corner of my mind, I didn't want it to... Wait what!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Fox and His Senses

"Oh Niji! I'm in love love love with you! Let's go shopping for puppies kitties and rainbows!" said Haruhi wearing the girls uniform. "or better yet! SHOES!" I replied giddy. She leaped to me and I caught her and spun her around when it started raining sparkles, kitties, and rainbows! Then we went to a church and Haruhi was wearing the most beautiful gown. The father of the church was a muscular angry duck with a really high voice. He started and then the doors swung open, "I OBJECT!" I turned around and there was Tamaki in a white tux. "Tamaki!" Haruhi yelled, "I know youre in love with me but-" "NOT YOU HARUHI! I'm in love... WITH FUKU NIJI!" my eyes reared up... "Tamaki... LETS MAKE THIS A THREE WAY WEDDING!" with that we-

I sprung out of my bed, "woah what the fuck!" 2:00 am... Too early man... I got dressed and stared at my ceiling... (cuz that's what confused anime characters do... Yeah I don't get it either?) what kind of dream was that? Haruhi... And Tamaki... And I... In the Caribbean... Wait? We were in a church? Getting married? What's going on in my head! Aren't I gay! Well haruhi's gender confusion must have thrown me off. Oh look it's 5, better eat and head out. (anime time lag?)

Meanwhile...

"He turned me down... For Haruhi... Well he is cuter than me... And the fan girls seem to like it... But I didn't even know he swings that way! Although that one time with the twins... And the way he was looking at Tamaki... THERE WERE SIGNS AND I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW!" "uh.. There... There Haruka... You'll meet other guys? The school is (kinda) full of them?" said Tamaki. "You mean... Like even more handsome men?" "yeah?" "could they be foreign?" "sure? Anything ya like! Until then you can still come to the host club." "oh Tamaki! Of course! I'll visit you every day!" "yahoo!"

(And so two idiots are totally confused. Tamaki thinks he's made a new friend and Haruka has deluded herself into thinking she has a new boy friend. This can't go well. And just cuz I, TonoRadish, am an ass I'm gonna put in Niji.)

I stepped into the room to find Haruka wrapped on Tamaki's arm. So it was Tamaki she's in love with? "HEY NO FARE I HAVE DIBBS!" "No you have Haruhi! And besides he asked me!" she stuck her tounge out. "WHY YOU-" I ran over to his other arm and pulled a glomp. "uh... Mommy whats going on?"

The floor started shaking. "what?" then from the ground on a platform came a girl with a large pink bow on her head, "Oh no you don't! Haruhi was mine! So I will take this moment of dispute to get you away from Haruhi and to Tamaki! You two shall have a duel at sunset!" "that's not fare! He's a guy!" yelled Haruka. "But he likes men! And his nails are perfectly manicured! Its equal!" Yelled the girl. "what is your name fair maiden!" I called out to her towner. "Renge Hochikuji. Pleasure to meet someone of your persuasion. Kick her ass and snuggle with Tamaki!" "Will do Master Renge!" we gave an anime solute and she went back to the floor. "so let it be sunset!" I called.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The Fox and His Hound

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMAN TO THE BATTLE ROYAL FOR TAMAKI'S LOVE! IM YOUR HOST RENGE HOSHIKUJI AND THIS IS QUITE A TURN OUT!" the host club stood alone out on a field while Renge squealed to herself. The breeze floated across the grass like a green ocean and two totally screwy in the head students glared at each other.

"ROUND 1! WE WILL HAVE YOU RUN THROUGH THIS OBSTACLE COURSE BEATING THE ABSOLUTE CRAP OUT OF EACH OTHER!" "uh what?" asked Haruhi. Then out of the ground came a rigged course of nets, fire, spikes, acid, man eating birds in a cage, metal bars, ladders, ropes, and electrical wires that lead to a pool. "what the hell... Why does the school have this?" asked Haruhi. "well this is where Honny used to play as a first year." replied Tamaki.

"GO!" yelled Renge. Niji and Haruka went sprinting through the 'play area.' they hopped through hoops, slid through fire pits, climbed almost 40 feet in the air and jumped willingly into an elicrical pool... (Tamaki I'm not gonna lie you have some die hard fans...) just as Niji was about to reach the finish line Haruka pulled something from under her shirt and threw it at him. Niji started Rolling around in pain screaming, "Polyester! It burns!" as Haruka crossed the finish line and Renge 'booed.' "I may have lost this round but Tamaki... I PROMISE YOU THERE IS NOTHING I WON'T GIVE!" screamed Niji.

"this is boring, come on Haruhi." said the twins. "where are you going?" glared Tamaki. "we're gonna dress Haruhi up, it's lame here." replied the twins. Tamaki screamed, "DADDY SAYS NO! THERES NO WAY IM LETTING YOU SHADY TWINS KIDNAP MY LITTLE GIRL! I WON'T STAND FOR THIS! PUNISHMENT IS IN ORDER!" "what?" asked the twins not knowing what he said. Tamaki grabbed them by their shirt collars and threw them into the obstacle course.

After almost dying they escaped and walked up to Renge, "whisper whisper." "THAT SOUNDS AWESOME! OKAY THE NEXT CHALLENGE WILL BE THE TUG OF TAMAKI! STRAP HIM DOWN BOYS!" Tamaki was chained up shirtless while Niji and Haruka drooled. "PULL!" they grabbed the chains and pulled with full force wile Tamaki cried in pain. "REVENGE BOSS!" yelled the twins.

Haruka slipped and fell causing her to let go of her chain. "NIJI WINS!" yelled Renge. In a bloody mess Tamaki wobbled back over to the group, "Here boss you can wrap your scars in this," said the twins as they handed him a cloth. He wrapped his arms and legs and screamed, "POLYESTER IT BURNS!" "WELL NOW EVERYTHING IS TIED SO LET'S SETTLE THIS WITH A TIE BREAKER! A CAGE MATCH! WELL SET YOU UP WITH A SWORD EACH AND YOU GUYS HAVE TO FIGHT TO THE DEATH! WE SHALL CALL IT THE KNIGHT'S DUNGEON DUEL!"A large boxing mat fell from the sky and so did a cage. They stepped inside and raised their hands and swords materialized out of nothing. "what the hell..." moaned Haruhi. "BEGIN!"

Niji was quick to move and slashed at her, but she blocked it. Niji moved at lightning fast speed swinging and slashing, she mirrored his movements and then when he stopped to gain some ground she went for the attack, but he blocked it. "I can't believe it was Tamaki this whole time! How could you not tell me! I mean we were like best friends!" "Best friends wasn't good enough Niji! The facts are, it wasn't Tamaki!" "What! I can't hear you over the slashing blades!" she sprung a surprise attack at his feet and caused him to fall and he dropped his sword. As he went to reach for it she aimed at his neck, "Niji you were the one I was in love with! Not Tamaki!" she screamed. "oh my god! I'm so sorry I had no idea... Hi ya!" he grabbed the sword and pushed her back with epic force. They started swinging again and climbed along the cage like spiders and it was awesome!

But one fatal move happened... A banana peel appeared in the cage and while the two were catching their breath Niji caught sight of it. 'oh my god. It's the cursed item of my blood line... A banana peel. We've always had a weakness for it's smooth yellow skin an freako shape, but the most tantalizing part about it was the slippery effect and we have been tempted to slip on them since the beginning of time. No no, I can't be distracted... I must... Focus... But if I slip on it the there will be a huge roar of laughter... But Tamaki... Oh Tamaki will laugh! That's it I give in! I'll run to you!' Niji thought as he started to run towards the banana. Tears of Joy ran down his cheeks and in the sparkling pink moe bubbles he slipped on it. "I am so weak..." he mumbled to himself pleased.

A sword was pointed At his face, "indeed you are." he stared at the point and noticed in the fall had made him throw his sword out of the cage. "crap... I lost..." Haruka moved the blade away from him and held out her hand, "that was funny." "yeah?" he smiled as he took it and stood up. "yeah... Heh heh heh and thanks to your weakness for bananas I won!" "you devil, you planted a banana peel there!" "haha nope, that was pure luck!" "so I guess this means... Sigh... Tamaki! I'll always love you! Even if we can never be!" "THAT WAS AWESOME! WE HAVE TO DO THAT AGAIN SOMETIME!" Renge said as she went back into the ground. "was this really needed senpai?" Haruhi scrambled for words. "no not really, but now that people know he's gay he'll be a little difficult to use... So shell be paying up to make up for it. Looks like everyone wins today." smiled Kyoya. "damn..." replied Haruhi. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The Fox's Cub-hood

Today down at the host club, there were no hosting hours, so it was pretty chill. NIji sat on a random stool and gazed out the window deep in thought. The Other hosts sat around bored, until the doors opened and a young girl in her first year of middle school walked in. Niji, too lost in his thoughts, didn't notice. She had long brown hair and strongly resembled Haruhi... Like twins.

"Haruhi!" cried Tamaki. "what senpai?" asked Haruhi in her usual monotone. The twins ran up to the little girl and inspected her when Tamaki yelled, "IT'S HARUHI FROM THE PAST! SHE COME HERE WITH NEWS OF THE FUTER! SHES COME TO TELL YOU TO BE NICE TO YOUR DADDY BECAUSE SOON HE WILL-" "This isn't Haruhi boss." said the twins in unison. They stared at her when she lifted her head to reveal one brown eye and one green eye, "uhh is Fuku Niji in this room?" "yes, um who are you?" she opened her mouth cheerfully, "I'm Akarui Niji, so tell me what kind of club is this?" they stared at her standing next to a picture if Haruhi, "they could be the same person if she had brown eyes." said Tamaki.

"So uhhh what's Fuku doing?" "uh he's just lazing around... But anyway... WELCOME TO THE HOST CLUB LITTLE FOX CUB!" yelled Tamaki. "oh cool, uh what's a host club?" they stared at her, "Niji didn't tell you?" "no, he wouldn't tell me because he said that this was definitely a weird club that I shouldn't get mixed in with. But I came here anyway. So what do you do? Look for aliens? Eat food? Do tell." "uhhh boss?" "WELL MY YOUNG PRINCESS HERE AT THE OURAN HIGH SCHOOL WE THE HANDSOMEST BOY WITH WAY TOO MUCH TIME ON OUR HANDS ENTERTAIN YOUNG LADIES WITH ALSO WAY TO MUCH TIME ON THEIR HANDS... but maybe we should take this conversation outside, don't wanna disturb your brother now do we?" asked Tamaki. "yeah okay."

They walked out into the ouran garden and chatted, soon they found that Akarui was oblivious and didn't mind telling them anything. She was almost as blunt as the real Haruhi. "so wait what!" laughed the twins. "well everyday when we came home from school he would dress up like a queen and force me to have tea parties with him." "HAHAHAHA! He's so warped! I mean wearing a dress? Tea parties? Hahaha!" they laughed until Haruhi said, "you guys dressed up that one time with a ton of makeup to keep me here. You also have tea parties everyday." they quieted down quickly.

"he's been gay for quite sometime, has he ever even had a girlfriend?" asked Tamaki. "yeah." "what!" they screamed. "her name was Ijona Heikin, but she lives In America now, i think?" they looked at Kyoya, "she sounds familiar? Have we heard her name before or something?" the hosts asked. Kyoya, turning pink, said, "no I have no idea who that is." he pushed up his glasses and looked away. "so tell us about her," said Tamaki. Kyoya's head jolted back.

"Well she's oblivious, short hair, she also had this habit of making people into toys... Uhhh I think I have a picture. We still chat and stuff so yeah here." she held up her phone and they looked at her, "god I've seen her before!" said Tamaki. "so what's the story? She moved to America and that's why they broke up?" asked the twins. "no she only moved there last year? They broke up way before that." "so what happened?" "well uh let's see, something went up and she left him for a second year, I think he went to this high school? I'm afraid I don't remember his name, but she ran off to new York to find him and ended up getting hit by a car but she's okay now? Uh last I heard she's in school at a private institute in New York?" "god why does this sound familiar?" said Tamaki, "Kyoya you're being awfully quiet? Something wrong?" he looked away, "nothing!" "oh his name! It was something like that! Kyo... Kyo... Uhhh." he threw a banana peel at her, "oh my god! The weakness of my family..." she got up and started to run to it and slipped with tears of joy, 'The laughter! The laughter! That slick sweet peel of the devil fruit! Tempting me with the all the laughter! I can't... But I must!'

"what the hell?" said Tamaki. "the Niji house hold has two traits that are passed down genetically, two different colored eyes... And the irresistible urge to slip on banana peels on sight," Kyoya said feeling much calmer... 'no one can know,' he thought to himself. They walked Back into music room 3 and saw niji looking at them, "so what did my sister tell you?" she popped up behind Kyoya and said, "that you still sleep with a Winnie the pooh night light, make clothes for your Ken doll collection, can't say the word alarming without opening your Mouth super wide, your childhood dream was to be Cinderella, your-" "you never told us that?" said Kaoru. "AKARUI!" Niji roared. "Look Tamaki I'm sorry but I'm not as manly as a guy Like you would want... But if we're gonna be together some day I need to accept me as I am," cried Niji to a confused Tamaki.

The next day at the host club, we were hosting! But we got two very interesting guests... They were college students! A tall sexy black haired gent with the boy Lolita type. He was so cute! My sister would love him! Then out from behind my chair hopped my little sister, "Akarui!" "Haru chan! Your hair!" "Haru chan? Haha you have me mistaken! I'm Akarui and im pretty much a new frequent customer of the host club! I'm a first year in Middle school and I hope to get to know you!" She totally leaped into his small arms. "HONNY MORI WELCOME BACK FORMER HOSTS!" yelled Tamaki. So these guys are the graduates? They're so... Attractive! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- The Fox and The Woodland Animals

Honny ran off to eat cake with Akarui and I was left with Mori, aka the walking scenery. "hey." he said. He makes my heart go, "KABOOM!" "uh what?" he asked. Did I say that? "uh so are you a guest today? If so I'd be happy to feel your muscles I mean entertain you." He inched away ever so slightly. "No wait! In sorry! I've Uh been dealing with girls all day so yeah..." Mori accepted this excuse. He took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeve. The girls cheered and I couldn't help but join them. Then Kyoya came over, "yes yes but there will be an additional fee." I didn't care! It was my turn and I thought, 'it's time to do what I do best. Man handle! In the most literal sense!'

Right before I got to touch the photoshop esk arm of the confused and exploited Mori, Honny came up with Akarui. "Takeshi! Let's all go for cake!" He quickly pulled down his sleeve and threw on his jacket. Then he picked up Honny and Akarui and they left to the snack at other far away tables. My chance! ...gone.

So I never got to touch Mori's muscles... And Kyoya never gave me a refund... And it's about time for club activities to end. I went walking out the door and there standing Epicly by the window... Was Mori! He gazed at the floating clouds... Probably having profound thoughts. Something along the lines of "Mm" or "Yeah."I started walking over to him when I stepped on a shoelace and tripped... INTO HIS ARMS. he has the most amazing reflexes! "Your shoe." he leant over and tied my shoelaces for me! It was very Cinderella esk.

"Soooo Mori... Tell me about yourself." he was silent. "Oh the quiet type! Sooo what's your relationship with Honny?" he looked at the host club door with warm eyes. "Oh! So you guys are like that? Yeah well I guess I can understand. I mean Honny's cute..." I blushed while his eyes widened, "But you know... Not like you. Im sorry but... YOURE A REAL STUD!" my eyes glittered and he looked scared. About me knowing about his relationship with Honny or about my wanting to steal him?

Girls poured out of the host club doors and formed a circle around us. "Well Mori? I know I've only known you for one chapter but I've completely fallen in love with you! Please will you have me!" the girls started cheering and whispering. "I know you've been with Honny forever," the girls cheered again at my comment, "but I-" "Honny and I aren't like that! And..." He spoke! "Then you aren't..." he nodded. "YOU'RE NOT A PAIR! THATS GREAT!" his eyes filled with worry. But I didn't notice it. "In that case," I puckered my lips, "Not for the girls, but for us! Make me yo-" I sprung at him but A tiny fist blocked me.

Honny's little mouth spoke, "Stop picking on Takeshi! He's not that kinda guy! He was ruined once! We don't need a second time!" the girls whispered, "... does he mean... You know that girl?" "yeah that girl!" "what was her name again?" "oh it's on the tip if my tongue!" "yeah yeah! She made dolls or something like that?" "yeah yeah! She's in america right?" "oh god what's her name!" jeez what are they talking about? Strange it sounds familiar?

"So... He doesn't wanna date me?" I asked. "Sorry," he grunted. I fell to the floor dramatically when in a shining beam of light, a woman's voice said, "Didnt this happen before?" "what?" i mumbled. "Oh yeah with Kasanoda! Rejected right in front of all of us! It's a shame... And he was that persuasion." "As in Ritsu Kasanoda?" I asked. "yeah that's him. With his red hair! And stuff." I got up, "Where is he?" "Uh class 2-D why?" I blasted out of there.

Could it be! The bad boy type! Just for me! I skipped down the halls. And he's that kinda persuasion! I swear in my head there were balloons and confetti and brackets of people cheering me on down the halls as I ran with tears of joy in my eyes. A money showed up and threw a banana peel at me. The love or the laughter te lover or the laughter what should i choose! That slick yellow peel or that slick red hair! That's it! There's no denying it! The laughter! The laughter! SLIP! oh I can hear it! I can hear the glorious laughter!

The POV of someone passing by

Here I was on my way to the host club when I saw this kid running down the hall covered in glitter and tears. Then this banana peel shows up out of no where and he goes and slips on it... Should I help him?

Back to Niji

"The laughter... I can hear the laughter..." I said in pain. "Uh hey are you okay?" it was a deep rough voice that lingered in my memory. There was a hand to help me up, "Uh thanks." we stood face to face now, and lucky lucky it was him! Kasanoda! The guy I met here on my first day! "Wait a minute, aren't you that Niji kid?" "Yeah! You're Kasanoda right? We met on my first day!" "Oh yeah I thought you were a girl." "yeah... So Uh... I was just wondering..." "yeah? What Is it?" "Would you like to..." "Oh hey Kasanova!" I turned around, it was Haruhi. "oh! Fujioka! Hi!" don't tell me... Kasanoda... Was confused to be gay thanks to Haruhi... Damn it! "oh yeah you were saying?" he asked. "Oh nothing! I was just wondering if you wanted to play kick the can or something!" "Yeah sure." damn... You... Logic... 


	9. Chapter 9

Fox Hill Declares Dissolution

It is with utter sadness that I have to end fox hill here.

Ill restart it in some time during the distant future, but until then I have to put it on hold.

I apologize to anyone who liked the story and I'm just out of ideas.

While im at it the melancholy of takeshi morinozuka will also be put on hold.

I have too many stories to keep up with so ill do my best to finish ASAP

-TonoRadish


End file.
